1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric storage module including a plurality of electric storage units and an electric storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-223160 discloses a power supply device in which a plurality of battery modules including a plurality of batteries connected in series are housed in a battery case, and a protective electronic circuit mounted to the battery case protects the batteries in the battery modules. In the power supply device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-223160, bus bars that connect the plurality of battery modules and the protective electronic circuit are connected via fuses by voltage detection bus bars in order to detect a voltage of each battery module. The bus bars are included in a side plate.